


Sweetheart

by jellybeansandgstrings



Series: Sweetheart [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester/Female Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 13:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17850227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellybeansandgstrings/pseuds/jellybeansandgstrings
Summary: You meet two FBI agents who are investigating the murders of a couple in your town. You and Dean share a mutual attraction, but of course, you both know it can’t last. As more murders occur, Dean and Sam are forced to acknowledge the one common factor the victims share: you.





	Sweetheart

You noticed the hottie at the pool table the minute you strolled into the bar, or rather, you noticed how his jeans tightened over his shapely bottom when he bent and sank two balls with a smug look of satisfaction. He turned to mock the man playing with him, then bent down to shoot again.

What a great ass. You thought to yourself, pausing mid-stride to gawk. The guy that was with him noticed your obvious staring and nudged the hottie, causing him to turn in your direction. Once his eyes locked with yours, you were hooked. They were a gorgeous green, framed by long, thick eyelashes and soft crinkles that deepened when he gave you a smirk and then a wide smile. Grinning back, you turned and sauntered over to the bar, deliberately adding a bit more sway to your hips.

Thank God I wore my best jeans tonight. After ordering a beer, you casually glance around the room, looking over your shoulder in his direction. He’s bent back over the pool table, stick in hand, this time standing on the opposite side so you can see his face. He bites his lip for a moment, concentrating on the ball, then suddenly glances up at you, winks, and shoots it right into the pocket. You wink back, earning you another warm smile as a slight flush colors your cheeks. After a few minutes of side-ways glances and shameless eye-fucking, he gestures towards you and then towards the pool table.

Why not? You ask yourself.

Grabbing your beer, you walk over to him and his friend. “I call next game. Winner against me.” You announce boldly.

“Deal.”

You stare up at his buddy. He’s quite the looker as well, but that soft teddy bear look in his eyes doesn’t compare to the intense, probing green gaze of the hottie.

The teddy bear smiles down at you. “I’m Sam, this is my brother Dean. You from around here?”

“Born and raised. I’m Y/N.”

“Pleasure.”

“Not as much pleasure as I’m getting from kicking your ass, little brother.” Dean gloats, and you watch as he sinks the last few balls, then the eight ball.

“Damn.” You and Sam say at the same time, him with disappointment and you with surprise.

“You’re up, sweetheart.” Dean teases, and you feel a little flutter at the casual endearment.

“I’m gonna grab us a couple beers.” Sam says. “You want one, Y/N?”

“How about Dean here buys me one when I win?” you reply with a wink. Chuckling, Sam heads to the bar, leaving you alone with Dean.

“Rack ‘em up, sweetheart.” You say with a sly smile.

You watch Dean gather the pool balls. His look focused, almost determined to beat you. You can’t help but chuckle to yourself.

“So, Y/N, you said you’ve lived here all your life?” he asks casually.

“Yep.” you reply, rubbing the little block of chalk on the tip of your pool stick.

He stares at you for a moment, then asks, “Did you know the couple that died?”

You blink, taken by surprise. “Um, yeah. Everyone knew Dan and Ellie. They grew up here, too. Ellie was one of my closest friends; she lived across the street from me when we were kids.”

“Hm. Do you know if they had any enemies? Anyone that might want to hurt them?”

“Why? You a cop?” you snap, offended by his questions.

“Actually…” he mutters, and you see the flash of a badge. “FBI, sweetheart.”

“Oh! Sorry, erm, Dean, agent…” you stutter.

“Dean’s fine.”

“Okay then. To answer your question, Dan and Ellie were two of the nicest people you’d ever meet. Everyone loved them. Their wedding was in three months, and the whole town would’ve been there.” you blurt out, hoping to answer all his questions before the tears start.

Your mind drifts back to when you and Ellie were seven, learning to ride bikes together. You had fallen off and broke your pinky finger, but she was stubborn and refused to let you give up. Within a day, she had convinced you to get back on your bike, and a week after that you were riding all over town together.

Dean senses your sadness and changes the subject. “You really think you can beat me?” he asks mockingly.

You sigh and shrug your shoulders.

“Didn’t think so.” he teases. “Wanna break?“

You take the pool stick from his hand. "I guess I’ll try.” Bending over a little more than necessary, you take your aim and deftly sink four balls, three solid and one striped.

“Guess I call solids.” you gloat, and he watches with growing amazement as you sink all of your balls, then all of his, and finally the eight ball.

“Seriously?” he asks, with a look of both amusement and disbelief on his face. "I haven’t been hustled at pool in…seriously?” You can’t help but laugh.

“Be glad it was just for a victory beer, sweetheart. Otherwise, I’d have cleaned house.” You laugh. He suddenly snakes an arm around your waist and pulls you towards him.

“Think you’re funny?” he asks, and you stare up into his intense green eyes.

“Me? Oh no, I’m not funny at all. The look on your face when I kicked your ass, however, was hilarious.”

“Oh, you think so?”

“Yep. Now, are you gonna be a gracious loser and buy me that beer?”

He grins and his arm tightens around your waist, causing your chest to press against his. He takes notice and glances down at your cleavage. When he looks back up at you, his eyes have darkened. You feel your breath catch.

“Sure you don’t just want to get out of here?” he asks in a low husky voice.

That’s all I want to do. You think, and after the slightest hesitation, you surprise yourself by leaning forward and nipping his neck.

Dean makes a noise low in his throat, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth.

I want to do that. I wanna taste that mouth.

Dean squeezes your hip and leads you outside to his car, murmuring in your ear about getting you out of your clothes, while digging in his pocket for his keys. You climb into the car without hesitation, ready for the night to really begin


End file.
